First and Second
by fanfictionwritter2013
Summary: It has been 4 years since the Class of S.A. Has graduated. Hikari and Kei are still going out but what has happened to the rest of the group?
1. Chapter 1- Birthday & Surprise

First and Second

Hey Guys, I'm Mokamokona with a Special A Fanfiction, Special A. This is my first so support is welcomed. Special A belongs to Maki Minami and so do all the characters. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

Date: August 10

Setting: Takashima Kei's house

Time: 6am (Early Morning)

"Kei-sama, Kei-sama, Wake up, the master would like to speak with you," A maid said knocking on Kei's door. Reluctantly, the tired Kei got out of bed, finding his little brother Sui curled up in a ball next to him. As Kei walked out of the room, he was bombarded with maids, "KEI-SAMA, HAVE YOU SEEN SUI-SAMA?" they all screamed at once, "Daijoubu, Sui-kun is sleeping in my bed. He had a nightmare and came into my room," Kei said walking away. *Knock* *Knock* "hai!" Kei walked into his fathers office knowing what this would be about. "Kei, today I'm going…" "No father, I can't help you today," Kei said stopping his father. "Why not?" the baby faced father asked. "Because I have a date with Hikari today," Kei said smiling walking out.

"Kei!" Hikari screamed as she waved running towards Kei. "Gomenesai, I'm late aren't I," Hikari said looking down. "No, I just got here early, I mean, you never leave a lady waiting on a date right? Miss nii-san," "DON'T CALL ME NII-SAN!" Hikari screamed in the middle of the street. As the two walked through the town, they decided to take a break in a cute little coffee shop. "Ahh, I use to bring Megumi-chan and Akira-chan here all the time!" Hikari said as they walked in. "I wonder what the rest of Special A is doing now that we have all graduated?" Kei said sitting down. "I wonder if Jun is still going out with Sakura-chan and if Megumi is still going out with Yahiro-kun?" It had been 4 years since graduation and the members of Special A had all grown up. "Are you sure you want to eat here?" A voice said… No response. "Hey lets go in and eat here!" "But we just ate!" two other voices said. "LETS EAT HERE!" "We will if you truly want to" "Kyaaaa." Hikari and Kei noticed so many familiar voices. "MEGUMI-CHAN? AKIRA-CHAN? SAKURA-CHAN? JUN-KUN? RYUU-KUN? YAHIRO-KUN? TADASHI KUN?" Hikari screamed as she turned around seeing all of her old friends. Crying, Hikari ran and hugged them all. "Happy Birthday Hikari-chan," Akira said. "Huh?" Hikari was now very confused. "Kei had set this up for today. We come in one after the other and act like we didn't know then we surprise you," Yahiro said. "Kei? You got everyone together like this today for my birthday?" Hikari asked. "Yes, Happy 20th Birthday Hikari," Kei said bringing his girlfriend into a hug.

"Tadaima!" Hikari called as she walked into her home knowing full well that no one was home. She kicked off her shoes and walked into her room, silence, no one was home. Her parents had moved away and her brother was studying abroad at a college. "I guess none of them decided to pop in today," Hikari said to herself. Then she saw a few wrapped up gifts sitting on her bedside table. Walking over to them, she saw her name on it. Hikari decided to open up the attached card first.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Sorry we can't be there today. It's your 20__th__ birthday but your father is very busy so we had this sent to you. I hope you have a great day and we will promise to come and visit you ASAP. We love you_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Tell that Kei boy we said hi_

_P.P.S. Daddy says, DON'T GET PREGNANT!_

"Ahhh, DAD, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Hikari screamed. "What do you mean?" A familiar voice said from behind her. AS Hikari turned around, she saw her brother. "ANIKI!" Hikari called as she jumped and hugged him. "Happy birthday, Imoto" Her brother said. "So what do you mean when you screamed out that?" AS Hikari showed him the letter he just started to laugh, "That's just like dad to say something like that," He said. "Aniki, so what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in America?" Hikari asked. "Well can't a brother visit his sister on her 20th? He asked, "Well yea but why would you come all the way from Japan to visit me on my birthday? You didn't do it last year," Hikari said. Then there was a sudden knock on the door. "I'm coming," Hikari shouted. "I'll be right back Nii-san," Hikari said jumping up and running to the door. When she opened up the door, no one was there, then suddenly she was kissed on the lips. "Gottcha," Kei said pulling away. "You scared me you Baka," Hikari said trying to hide her embarrassment. "I missed you," He said. "It's only been an hour since we parted ways for the night," Hikari said ushering him in. "I was hoping we could go get some dinner together," Kei said as he stepped inside. "You just treated me to lunch so I don't you waisting…" Hikari was cut off by the sudden appearance of her brother, "Who is this?" The two boys asked at the same time. "Kei, don't be alarmed," Hikari said, "So are you cheating on me with this person?" Kei asked. "No Kei, this is my Aniki. Nii-san, this is my boyfriend, Kei Takashima," Hikari said trying to introduce the two. "So this is the infamous Kei Takashima. Hikari would always writing about you when she writes letters to me. She will always tell me how she loves him and," "ANIKI! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Hikari shouted, "No, I'm interested about what Hikari has told you about me," Kei said with the smile of his. "Well, they always say how in love she is with you and how nicely you treat her. You spoil her rotten and always call her Nii-san. She also says that every waking moment she is with you, she is waiting for you to ask a certain question, but she hasn't told me what that question is yet," Hikari's brother said. "I see," Kei said sounding interested. "Hikari, you told me you haven't seen your brother in a while, so I'll go, but I will take you out to dinner tomorrow night. No if's or but's," Kei said kissing his newly embarresed girlfriend from her brothers story on the forehead (If that made no sense, Kei kissed Hikari on her forehead). When Kei walked out, Hikari's brother stood up looking angry. "Hikari, I want you to break up with him," He said.

Translation Notes:

-Sama: Used with someone with a higher status than you

-Kun: used for boys your aged or younger

-Chan: Used for younger girls you or girls around the same age

-Hai: Yes

- Gomenasai: Sorry

- Nii-san, in this fan ficiction, it is used in two ways, 1. Meaning Miss number 2 which is what Kei calls Hikari or Hikari will shout to not say it and Hikari also uses it to address her older brother

- Aniki: Brother

-Imoto: Little Sister

-Baka: Idiot

- Tadaima: I'm home

-Daijoubu: Don't worry

Hey Guys, thanks for reading chapter one. I know it's not very good but please just support me. Chapter 2 is in the making. Please comment, follow and favourite. If you have any comments let me know. Any constructive criticism is appreciated but no hate comments.

mokamokona

Mokamokona


	2. Chapter 2- Love & Break-up

Chapter 2: Love Break-up

As Hikari heard her brother list the reasons on why they should break up just took her by surprise. The last thing she wanted to hear on her birthday is to break up with the boy she loved. Kei turned 20 earlier in the year so she was expecting to get engaged soon but hearing that she can't be with him just made Hikari so angry and sad. "Nii-san, BAKA!" Hikari said as she slapped her brother across the face and running out of the house. She didn't care where she went, Hikari just had to get away from her brother so she ran, not realising how fast she was, Hikari ended up catching up with Kei's car. She didn't even realise that she was running to his house in the first place."Hikari!" Kei called out from the car. "Stop the car, Hikari stop!" Kei yelled. The car came to a halt and so did Hikari. "Kei?" Hikari said looking at him. Kei jumped out of the car and brought Hikari into a hug. "What's wrong?" Kei asked. "Nothing!" She replied. "Hikari, your face is covered in tears, something is wrong. Did your brother say something?" He asked. "No, nothing happened," She said. _I can't tell Kei what aniki said._ Hikari thought. "Come on," Kei said as he led Hikari to his car. She sat in the car, it was just silence. "When we get home, I' have the maid's help you get cleaned up then we can go and have dinner downstairs with otou-sama and Ototo," Kei said hoping Hikari would bite by saying, I don't need a maid to help me get cleaned up, but there was just silence coming from her. When the car pulled up into the driveway, Kei helped Hikari out and the maid's came to take Hikari up to a bathroom to ge4t her cleaned up. As Hikari sat in a nice bubble bath, the maids tended to her hair and skin. "Hikari-sama, you have beautiful long black hair," A maid said.

As Hikari walked downstairs, Kei was there waiting for her. "You look beautiful," he said taking her hand. "Kei, your such a gentleman, escorting your girl to dinner, how beautiful," That baby faced father said. "Although she is late," Sui said. "Sui!" Kei yelled shooting a death treating glance to his little brother. "gomene," he said. "Hikari, I believe it is your 20th today," Kei's father said trying to break the dinner silence. "Yes, that's true," Hikari said just looking at her food. "Hikari, I don't know what he said, but you need to eat something," Kei said looking worried. "What makes you think Nii-san said anything? Nii-san is a nice person, stop blaming him!" Hikari yelled slamming her hands on the table, spilling her soup all over the expensive Chanel dress she was wearing. "Gommensai," Hikari said trying to use her napkin to wipe it off, only making the stain worse. "Don't worry Hikari, just go upstairs and get changed, don't worry about the dress. I'll get a maid to help you," Kei said walking Hikari to the stairs. When it was just the two of them at the stairs, Hikari just stopped walking. 'Kei, I'm scared," She said. Tears started to form in her eyes when the doors to the house burst open. "Hikari, you're coming with me!" Her brother yelled from the doorway. "No, I'm not leaving Kei. I love him and I don't want to leave! His family has been so kind to me since you, Otou-san and Okaa-san left me here. Stop trying to come between us!" Hikari yelled clinging to Kei's blazer. "Hikari?" Kei asked. "Is everything okay?" He asked looking down at his girlfriend that was crying her eyes out. "Move away from that rich boy now, or I'll shoot him!" He yelled pulling a gun out. "NO DON'T!" Hikari yelled. Getting annoyed, He shot the gun but he didn't properly aim and the bullet was heading to Hikari. Kei acted on impulse and pushed Hikari down and protected her. The bullet hitting Kei's shoulder. "KEI!" Hikari screamed seeing that warm red liquid flow down from Kei's arm. "Kei, what happened?" Kei's dad asked running to where he heard Hikari. "You're, Hanazono's son," Kei's dad said looking at Hikari's brother. Then he saw then gun and the blood coming from his own son. "Kei!" He said running over to his son. The blood slightly dripped on Hikari's face. As she moved from under Kei. Hikari ran and kicked her brother in the face. "ARE YOU STUPID? HOW COULD YOU SHOOT KEI?!" Hikari yelled. "Don't worry Hikari, I'll be fine," Kei said struggling to get up. "Kei, You don't need to act like number 1 now. Your hurt please, don't make it worse," Hikari said turning around crying. "Sui, take Hikari upstairs and get a maid to call an ambulance," Kei's dad said turning to his youngest. As soon as Hikari was out of sight, he turned to his son's attacker. "You won't get away with hurting my son. I could call the police and let them handle it but this is now personal," He said. Then he charged towards Hikari's brother and attacked him.

1 week later

"Kei, how are you feeling? A nurse said walking into Kei's hospital room. "I'm fine," Kei said playing cool. "You have a few visitors today," The nurse said. "I can finally have visitors now huh?" Kei asked. "Yes you can," The nurse replied. She walked out and ushered Akira, Megumi, Sakura, Tadashi, Ryuu, Yahiro and Jun into the room. "Where's Hikari?" He asked. "So we aren't good enough?" Yahiro said. "No, I just wanted to make sure she is okay," Kei said. "Don't worry, she's at your home. Not sure what she's doing though," Akira said setting up tea. "YOU'RE EVEN SETTING TEA UP HERE?!" Sakura screamed. "Yea, I set tea up whenever I can," Akira said handing up cups filled with Earl Grey tea to everyone. "Sorry I'm late, Hikari said as she walked into the room. "Hikari, what's that?" Tadashi asked. "A bento," Hikari replied. "A bento?" everyone asked in unison. "Yes, it's for Kei," Hikari said walking over to her boyfriends side, "I'm sorry I'm late," she said kissing him on the cheek. "won't hr bento make him worse?" Sakura asked. Then Kei shot her an I'm going to kill you for that look. "Thank-you Hikari," Kei said. "Itadakimasu," Kei said before taking his first bite."It's delicious," he said after taking a few bites. "I'm glad. I spent all night making it last night," Hikari said slightly embarrassed. "Let's leave the two love birds alone shall we?" Yahiro said. As soon as everyone else left. Kei pulled Hikari in closer. "I'm so glad your okay," Kei said with tears starting to form in his eyes. Hikari, touched by that, lent in and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. "When you get out, I'll take you to dinner," Hikari said. "But you," Kei started. "I have been working hard to afford this really expensive place," Hikari said with a smile. "Then I guess I'll have to get better soon," Kei said with a laugh. "Yes hurry up, Mr nii-san," Hikari said. "How am I number 2?" He asked. "I'm number 1 in health right now," Hikari said teasing Kei. As the two were laughing, Akira snuck her head in the door and whispered to the guys behind her, "Those two are so cute together." Hints of jealousy where hinted in her tone.

"Hikari, are you ready yet?" Kei called from the bottom of the stairs. "Almost," Hikari yelled back. Just as promised, Hikari is taking Kei to dinner now that he has been released from the hospital. As Hikari walked down the stairs, Kei just stood there with his mouth open. "Say something, do I look silly in this dress?" Hikari asked. "No, you look beautiful," Kei said as his girlfriend walked down the last few steps in the latest Dior dress. "How did you afford it?" Kei asked. "Actually, Megumi-chan and Akira-chan payed for it, but I chose it," Hikari said slightly embarrassed. Hikari took Kei's hand and he led her to the car. "So where are we going?" Kei asked. "I'm not telling Kei," Hikari said teasing him.

After dinner, Hikari and Kei went for a walk along the beach when he suddenly stopped. "Kei?" Hikari said as she looked behind her. "Are you alright?" She asked worried. Then she saw the nervousness on Kei's face as he reached into his blazer pocket.

Hey guys, thanks for reading chapter 2. I'm in a very fanfiction mood so chapter 3 will be up very soon. I hope you liked it. Please comment, favourite and follow


	3. Chapter 3- Marriage & Family

Chapter 3: Marriage Family

"Kei?" Hikari said as she turned around. "Are you alright?" She asked. Then she saw the nervousness on Kei's face as reached for something in his blazer pocket. "Hikari, I love you. I have always loved you, and you know that. If there was one thing I could change in my life, it would be having to meet you sooner than we did. In the past, all we did was compete against each other. Even in love during our high school years, so I want to win the final battle," Kei said. Then he kneeled down on one knee and brought out a ring. "Hikari Hanazono, will you marry me?" Kei asked as he opened the ring box. The light reflection on the moon gleamed of the diamond ring. "To be honest, I wanted to do this the day after your birthday but you know what happened" Kei said still on the sand. "Of course I will Kei. I love you," Hikari said trying to hold back the tears. Kei got up and placed the ring on Hikari's finger. Then he brought her into a passionate kiss. "I love you Hikari," Kei said again. "I know, baka," Hikari said.

The Next Day~

"HIKARI-CHAN, CONGRATULATIONS!" Baby faced Takashima said as he burst through the doors of Hikari's house. The rest of S.A. and their lover was already there. "Thank-you," Hikari said. "HIKARI!" a voice yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS! MUM AND DAD GIVE YOU OUR BLESSINGS!" "Mum, Dad," Hikari said getting up. "I'm so happy for you," Her mum said. "Well, well," a voice said. "Nii-san!" Hikari said surprised. Hikari got up and slapped him across the face. "You are not welcome here, not until you acknowledge Kei and I being together. Until then, Out," Hikari said pointing to the door. Reluctantly, he stepped outside of the house. "Kei, you better not hurt my precious Hikari," Akira warned Kei while holding a butter knife. "Congratulations you two," Megumi's sign read. "Yippee, free food," Tadashi screamed. "Can Megumi and I play at your wedding?" Jun asked. "I'm happy for you two," Ryuu said. "Yay, congratulations," Sakura said. "Well, well, you worked up the nerve to tell her," Yahiro teased. "Thank-you everyone. We are so happy you came," Hikari said as she stood up. By then end of the party, Kei and Hikari where the only ones sober. Kei leaned in and kissed Hikari on the lips. "I love you," Kei said repeatedly while kissing his new fiancée.

Hey guys. I know, this chapter was really short, but next chapter, I'm wrapping up this fan fiction. I hope you guys have enjoyed it up until now.


	4. Final Chapter

Final Chapter: Takashima Kei Takashima Hikari

"Hikari, you have 10 minutes before you need to be out of there," Akira yelled. "There we go," Sakura said doing the final touch ups of Hikari's dress. "Today's the day," Megumi-chan said. "Megumi, you're not using your note pad?" Hikari asked. "I think it would be selfish to use it for such an occasion. Two of my best friends are getting married so the least I can do is use my voice," Megumi said. "That's so nice of you," All the girls said in unison. "Alright, show time ladies," Akira said walking in. "Megumi, Yahiro will escorte you down the aisle, then Sakura and Jun, Then me and Tadashi, and finally, Ryuu will come down with the rings. Remember it. Hikari will follow Ryuu with her father escorting her down," Akira said organising everything. "Hikari, you look beautiful," Akira said at last with the other girls nodding in agreement.

The music played and everyone stood up to see the bride float down the aisle being escorted by her father. Everyone was amazed on how beautiful she was. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Kei took Hikari's hand and walked up the stairs with her to where the pastor stood. "We are gathered here today," He started, "Now, Kei Takashima, do you promise to take Hikari Hanazono in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I do," "Hikari Hanazono, do you take Kei Takashima in sickness and health till death do you part?" "I do," "then you may kiss the bride." The room was filled with cheers when Kei kissed Hikari.

"Are you ready?" Kei asked Hikari, "Yea, now will you tell me where we are going for the honeymoon?" Hikari asked. "Of course, we are going to Paris," Kei said. "PARIS?" Hikari yelled I shock. "but that's expensive," she said. "So what? It's our honeymoon so I think its natural we go somewhere expensive for our honeymoon," Kei said shrugging it off. As the two boarded the plane, they had the special A wave the newly- wed couple off.

As the two checked in, Hikari was just astonished on how beautiful the place was. Just one problem, she couldn't speak the language. "Kei, can you speak French?" Hikari asked tugging on her new husband's sleave. "Don't worry, of course I do," He said grabbing the Key of the man that checked them in. "Now Hikari, we are going out for dinner tonight, so get ready," Kei said as they waited in the elevator.

It was a beautiful view. The Eiffel Tower was so high and the view was amazing. "Do you like it?" Kei asked, "I do," Hikari replied resting her head on her husband's shoulder while he put his arm around her. "I made sure you and I where the only people up here tonight, apart from when the waiter comes up and gives us our dinner and desert. I wanted it to be just the two of us," Kei said kissing his wife's neck. "You're such a hopeless romantic," Hikari said to Kei.

~Two Years later~

"mummy, I want some food," A little voice said. "Alright Luna," Hikari said picking up her little daughter. "Luna, your little brother is in here waiting to come out," Hikari said pointing to her stomach where her second child to be was. "Good morning, Miss nii-san," Kei said kissing his wife on the head. "For old times sake, DON'T CALL ME NII-SAN!"

Thank-you for reading First and Second to the end. I appreciate it. I hoped you all liked it. Please stay tuned for more fan fictions. If you liked this one, be sure to comment, follow and favourite.

mokamokona

Mokamokona


End file.
